Feeling every sunset
by Yumeko nee
Summary: After ruining a girl's suicide attempt, Gray Fullbuster will open his own heart in order to open hers.
1. Prologue

After noticing how full of fluff_ Finding a way out_ (another story of mine) was, this idea popped in my mind.

The settings are the same of the original story but let's just say I'm rewriting practically everything related to Juvia.

Warning: **Crazy** as fuck stuff.

~ Prologue ~

Night had fell over Magnolia Town too early.

Well, that is if your conception of "night" has nothing to do with watches but rather with darkness.

The unstained heavens of that winter afternoon had been suddenly covered by dense clouds which claimed an imminent storm. The gentle breeze was progressively turning into violent winds and the soft rustling sound into a furious melody as the tree tops were frantically agitated. There was no trace of blue in the skies and these utter dullness weakened the belief on the existence of such a color. The penetrating rain started pouring down, puddles of water soon forming on the streets as it became heavier. The upside-down rain made it difficult to see and the lightnings were heard from far away, yet they were clearly coming closer.

Under such conditions, the town's houses were shuttered once people reached their home, leaving empty streets outside.

Gray Fullbuster was currently strolling down one of those desolated extensions, cursing the weather forecast for not giving the alert. He had left his house heading to Fairy tail but when he was almost in the middle of his way, the storm forced him to turn back. With his hands in his pockets, he went back looking at the ground to not step into one of those small pools. At some point he begun swearing for living that far from the guild but stopped his rambling once he reached the bridge separating him from his house.

As he walked over the structure, he turned his head to look at the rise in the river level. It was simply incredible how that water mass seemed annoyed.

He chuckled looking forward and froze by the sight of something.

Standing in the middle of the bridge there was a girl and it was not the fact of spotting another soul outside that made him stop.

The first thing that caught his attention was the color of her hair, blue like the ocean in itself, and its length reaching her waist; then it was her pale, snow like skin, and last but definitely not least, her orbs: it were like her hair in all the beauty of its color, yet blank and empty as nothing he had ever seen.

He snapped out of it when the girl climbed the railing of the bridge. As she did so, Gray noticed she was barefooted and when she had straightened up, her white dress fluttering in the wind, he noticed she was wearing a thin summer nightgown with almost non-existent straps. _What the heck is she doing up there like that? _he asked himself, and something in the way she was staring at the current answered his question. _Oh my god._

He took his hand off his pockets to run with all his might. There was no mistaking it, she was going to jump.

He swiftly climbed the railing too and just when she was about to fall, his right arm caught her and tackled her down, the two of them landing on the rock.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he yelled panting and looking at her. The girl under him blinked several times as her mind processed the fact that she had not fallen. She looked horrified at him and struggled to get free from his hold as he did the same to keep it. As they fought, Gray noticed the warmth her body was irradiating; _of course she has a fever. _

He bit his lower lip as her tears begun to fall; the heavy rain mixed with them, but just by looking at her tightly closed eyes, he knew they were there. She was feeling impotent under his strength; he too had noticed how weak she was as he grasped her wrists.

Her eyes glanced one last time to the water before passing out.

Gray sighed as he looked her finally lying still. He parted her blue locks with a hand and placed the other on her forehead. _Definitely sick._

He hoped off the railing and passed his arms under her frame and knees.

* * *

Gray's house was truly simple and small, but it had all the necessary accommodations. The entrance door was beside the fire-place which had two couches in front of it and behind them a table for 4 people. To the right there was a counter separating a small kitchen; the only bathroom was across the entrance and the door besides it led to his bedroom.

As soon as he stepped into his house, he went to the bathroom carrying the girl. He filled the tub with hot water and left her inside of it as he went to light a fire in the living room. Then he came back and took the soaking through girl out of there, wrapping her in a large towel, and placed her on the couch beside the fire.

As he let her drying by the heat, Gray went to clean the wet trial they had left while walking in the house. Once he finished, he took a soda and sat on the other couch, just in front of the sleeping and unexpected guest.

After thinking for a while he recalled hearing how to lower a fever by putting damp cloths on the forehead. He nodded to himself and searched for a bowl to fill with cool water. He dipped a dishtowel into it and after squeezing a little, he placed it on her forehead.

The girl opened her eyes bit by bit, blinking in the middle of the process after a while. Gray was looking out through the window when he caught her movements with the corner of his eyes. "It seems I'm not that bad as a doctor" he commented with a proud smile as she left the couch and started crawling to the fire. Once in front of it, she lifted her hands from the floor and felt the warmth of the fire. _Hmm, she seems to like it; she would probable like the flame idiot then_ he thought while her eyes were still fixed on the scorched wood.

But Gray's mind was forced to leave its train of thoughts when the first images of the girl picking up a stick reached his brain.

His jaw dropped instantly and his eyes widened. It took him a second to rush to her side and just another one to grasp her forearm and freeze it along with the scorched piece of wood. She was obviously going to try to pick another one with her left arm, so he pulled her away from there. She begun kicking like the first time he ruined her suicide attempt, and just like the first time, she passed out after struggling for a while.

Gray made the ice disappear while sighing with relief. He looked at her hand and saw that even if it was just for two seconds, her skin was badly burnt.

_Goddamn woman_ he groaned inwardly. She had scared the shit out of him! She was like a big baby doing dangerous things, the only and main difference was that she was willing to do them, she was not doing them out of child ignorance.

He rubbed his face with annoyance. _Why is she so desperately trying to end her life? _He stripped down to his underwear in all his frustration as he went to look for the first aid kid.

* * *

She woke up with the sound of the persistent rain. Still blinking, she straightened herself up while shifting the blankets of the bed she had lain on and discovered her hand had been bandaged. Her eyes looked at the ongoing storm through the sole and large window of the room before scanning her surroundings; it was a quiet plain room since apart from the bed, a wardrobe and a chair with clothes over it, there was nothing else.

Her feet touched the floor with carefulness as she stood up. She walked to the closed-door and opened it.

Now scanning the living room, her eyes searched for the guy and spotted him lying on the couch asleep. _There is he_. Without taking her eyes off from him, she turned the door knob of the kitchen and stepped into the room. The first thing she saw was a watch with its longest pointer on the 12 and the smallest one on the 5. The knife set resting on a carved wood soon caught her attention and deciding it was the handiest weapon there, she took the knife with the thickest handle for it seemed to be the one with the largest blade; she had been right.

_Finally._

Her thin fingers tightened the grip on the weapon and flung it to her chest.

She gasped as the first red drips reached the floor. She swiftly turned around to face the black-haired guy whose hand had caught the knife's edge.

"Cut it out already" his cold eyes pierced through her as well as his voice.

The blue haired girl quivered, loosening her grasp on the knife and Gray took the chance to toss it away. As if all her forces had been drained away from this, her knees gave in to her weight and slid into the floor. "Why..." she murmured clenching her fists, "why don't you let me die?" her words came out along with her tears which fell over the blood stains on the white tiles.

The guy folded his legs to speak at her level. He rested his chin on his unharmed palm and his elbows on his knees. "I don't want a corpse in my house" he said casually, as a matter of fact while shrugging.

She looked up at him. "Then why didn't you let me jump off the bridge?!" she asked raising her voice in anger.

As he narrowed his eyes a frown appeared above them and the seriousness of his features stopped her shivers. "Death is coward's route to escape from problems or pain; instead of running away from them, face your own darkness, step into every day and feel braver than the day before, for you have the guts to live". A tiny smile crept on his face as the stern lineaments softened a bit. "Everyone has a reason to live and if you think you don't have one, then you just have to find it somewhere".

The tears kept rolling down her cheeks from her widened eyes. She lowered her head and covered her mouth to block out incoming louder sobs.

How was she suppose to look at such intent eyes, the will to live gleaming so brightly in them, with her own blank and empty ones?

After seeing the effect of his words on her, Gray sighed deeply and scratched the back of his neck. He always knew how bad at giving supportive speeches he was, but he had definitely out done it that time. His own experience had tinted his voice while speaking.

He sighed once more before freezing the wound of his hand. The girl didn't do anything apart from crying, not even when he slid his arms under her knees and behind her back, picking her up bridal style like he had done it before. He was careful to not touch her with the ice on his palm but she was trembling on her own accord due to her unrestrained sobbing. As he walked to his bedroom looking at her thin hands covering her face, he couldn't help but think of how psychologically unstable she was, the suicide attempts being the only thing she thought about as soon as she regained consciousness. And as much as he didn't like it, he was pitying her; he had pitied her from the very moment he saw her void eyes staring at the furious water course of the river.

Gray kicked open the door of the room and approached his bed. He placed her delicately over the blankets, as if she was the most fragile object he had ever carried, which was probably true. The girl brought her legs closer to her frame and hugged them with her arms, still pressing her palms on her streaming eyes.

He sat on the edge of the mattress, looking at the curled up female. "Hey" he mumbled in the lowest voice possible. Since she didn't give any sign he spoke again. "Promise me you are not going to hurt yourself anymore" he took the wrist of her bandaged hand and tried to separate it from her face. Surprisingly, she didn't struggle and let him do it. Gray did the same with the other. "Promise me you are not going to kill yourself" he said waiting for an answer.

Her lips never parted but she slightly nodded after a while.

* * *

.

.

.

I had warned you about the craziness.

Notes:

1. I'm not a native speaker; as much as I like the language and hope to write like my favourite authors, my narrative is pretty poor and full of mistakes. So I'm sorry for that.

2. Basically, this prologue is the adaptation of their chat on Phantom's roof in this slight AU.

3. It won't be an angst fic (I hate them!). My idea is that of Juvia developing her will to live by being on Gray's side and Fairy Tail's, which means, she will eventually turn in the super ventilated Juvia we all know and love. And my intend is to add some action in the middle, since I love when romance is mixed with adventure or action! I've just been wondering how many people like that as me.

**And as for why she is so desperately trying to kill herself... we'll see, so stay tuned!**

Yumeko nee.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello there! Should I apologize for taking a month? It's been 39 days of many changes plus I had kind of a writer block.

I'm actually excited for it was my first time (?

Anyway, my longest chapter ever! around 4500! It may not seem much but for me, it's nearly the bible :)

The most important part because you make this chapter possible: **thank you! **My heart cried with happiness while reading the reviews and seeing the favourites and followers!

**To these wonderful people:**

**Mermaid Queen: **Let's say the fic would have been far too short if she had been successful at killing herself xd Thanks for following this and for being the first review!

**TwizzleBaby945: **I'm glad you found this interesting and hope to keep it like that!

**SheRa-ver: **Ohh, really? I'm so happy, thank you! n.n

**Medaka-chan: **Y que te puedo decir que no haya dicho ya? xd Gracias por leer mis tres historias genia! Y espero seguir con el "buen desarrollo" jajaja

**becauseitisbitter: **Thank you! I hope you like the first chapter!

**mabello: **Who hadn't read a gruvia fic from BonneyQ-sama? Haha And it's hard to believe you think I'm a good writer xd Thank you for your words and yes, I like to write and read something like this too :)

**pokefairy:** Muahaha you will know if this goes on (? Thank you for loving it n.n

** :** Oh my, it's my pleasure to write this and you are the one to be thanked for reading it!

**jwagner778: **Thank you and yes, you should stay tune! (?

**This is what I call a boring yet needed update.**

**Try to read it but if you found it too dense, scroll to the end and read the brief summary xd**

**I'm not Hiro Mashima so I'm not ashamed of them being OOC (?**

**Warning: **Not a native, many mistakes ahead!

* * *

. . .

Chapter 1

. . .

His eyes slightly cracked open; sunlight had already bathed the room and woke him up through his now battering eyelids.

As he broke free from the last chains of a deep slumber, Gray felt his whole body stiff. He stood up from the chair he had been seated on the entire night and stretched every muscle in him, sighing with pleasure at the end. As his arms went down from above his head, he looked out through the window and an involuntary whistle slipped out of his lips.

Instead of the usual view the opening offered, Gray was staring at a town which just like him had woken up to a winter wonderland. The branches of the trees bowed under the snow's weight and white flakes fell off from time to time; adults were shoveling the snow from the entrance doors as kids gathered and played the traditional snow fight with red faces. He smiled absent-mindedly at this sight, the winter landscape bringing back some old memories which were never forgotten but oddly dusted.

After a while, he looked at the winter sun shining in the clear sky and frowned with weirdness; the day before, Magnolia town was nearly drowning under a storm, the sound of the heavy rain being the last thing he heard before falling asleep on the chair. That meant the tempest had turned into a heavy snowfall on the small hours and large capes of nature's white gift had piled up every where before the sun came out claiming itself as the sovereign of the sky.

_Crazy ass weather_ he thought with a crocked smile. _Just like..._

He glanced at his bed and the bulge under its sheets.

* * *

_Where is it?_

She turned around.

_Dark as always, so where is it? _she wondered scrutinizing the pitch-blackness that surrounded her from every corner.

Her arms hugged her legs and her right cheek rested on her knees; even though the wideness of emptiness was there for her, she curled up to reduce the space her existence occupied.

She closed her eyes for there was nothing to see and stayed quiet for an indefinite amount of time, enjoying her absent senses.

A faint smile crept to her face; up until that moment, whenever she found herself in nothingness, in spite of its name, she could hear _something_. A distant, almost whispered, tapping sound; the tinkling sound of drops.

_... the pitter-patter is gone..._

The blue haired girl jumped in the bed, straightening up back to reality. She blinked several times, looking at her hands and realizing it had been a dream but not the usual one. It took her a few seconds to realize something else.

Her blue orbs made their way up to the gleaming wall on her left; the white paint had a yellowish-tone thanks to the light bathing the room and if it weren't for the shadows of the paneled window of the opposite site, she wouldn't have noticed the source of the brightness.

Her head turned swiftly to her right, her blue locks of hair fluttered in the air as her eyes widened.

* * *

He froze in the door frame with his hand still holding the knob.

It was simply natural, he was not expecting to see the girl up; after all, the last few times he had stepped in the room he had only met an sleeping stranger.

Her eyes were fixed on the window, her stare on the far away sunset; the intent of her look caught his attention but the tears rolling down from her orbs were mesmerizing.

Gray was looking at her just like she was looking at the sinking sun; and just like her too, he realized his jaw was dropping a little.

"It's been like that since yesterday" he said once curiosity about her crying had won over him; the girl broke free from her trance and glanced at him with surprise. "And you have been asleep for an entire day, by the way".

Her lips slowly closed, her eyes narrowing to their normal opening as she looked back at the window.

His eyebrows reached his hair-line. _She's saying nothing? _He left the frame and sat on the chair beside the bed. _At least she doesn't seem to be thinking how to kill herself on the next ten seconds._

His arms crossed over his chest as he waited for her to speak or do something apart from gazing through the glass.

They stayed like that for a while, Gray looking at her again but glancing to the progressively dark sky from time to time as her eyes didn't spare a glance at him or anything else but the outside. All those minutes the black haired guy wondered what was the matter with the sunset or twilight at that moment, and the fact that she hadn't move at all from her sitting position, back against the pillow and hands resting on her lap, was turning creepy.

He stood up and went out of the room; once completely sure his actions were not going to interrupt the peace she found on such a death silence, Gray tsked frustrated while taking off his shirt and tossing it several meters away.

"Mad woman" he said rubbing his face. He glanced at the shirt on the floor scratching his head; if he could only throw her through the window like a piece of clothing...

The image of a woman with short black hair popped in his mind and put a stop to his train of thoughts; he smiled as the ice mage Ur Milkovich scolded him in his mind.

_That's right, when she took me as her student, I was a damn brat who wanted to kill a monster which was totally out of his league._

He came back carrying a white box; she was just as he had left her and she stayed like that even when he approached the bed.

"Let me see your hand" he said leaving the first aid kid over the blanket and beside her left leg, "I have to change the bandage".

She looked at him and as soon as her eyes landed on him, she flinched as much as she could. Gray blinked, totally at loss as to why she was afraid when she had ignored him up until that moment. He noticed a pink color spreading across her face. "Are you alright?" he asked when the pink turned to red; the girl covered her eyes with her hands. _What the..._ she looked at him through the gap between her fingers but quickly closed it when he raised his arm; she started shivering. _T-the fever went up?_ _Just what the heck-_

Suddenly, he looked down at himself and said hi to an intimate friend. "GODDAMMIT!" he shouted rushing out of the room and into the living room. _There they are! _he grasped his clothes and put them on.

Fully dressed, he slapped his forehead. _Great, now she thinks I'm a pervert._

When he returned, the first aid kid content was sprawled in the floor for the girl had covered herself with the sheets. He gulped; how was he going to convince her that he was not going to rape her?

He sighed; he felt as stupid as many people he knew from a certain guild.

"S-sorry, just an idiotic reflex, kind of an habit" he said and when he realized how wrong that sounded he added "I-I'm not a flasher! It's beyond me, I swear it!".

Of course, there was no response from under the sheets. He slapped himself for the second time.

Gray stepped forward and grasped the bed cloth, uncovering the quivering being. "Let's be clear with something, you are the weird one here!" he groaned. "Now lend me you hand!".

Surprisingly, authority spoke in the last sentence and the girl, still shivering, hesitantly stretched her arm.

He took off the old bandage and after examining the wound, he bent to grab a bottle. "This is a special medicine for burns" he explained showing her the green cream "an old bag, the best doctor from here, prepared it". He spread the medicine on the wound, "it sure stinks but it's the best, that much I can assure you". Finally, he grasped a new bandage and wrapped her hand.

"Done" he said with a smile. As she moved her fingers, Gray begun changing his own bandage.

She looked at his hands working till the end.

After a fer minutes, he stood up. "That's all for today" he said taking the first aid kid. "Are you hungry?" he asked but she didn't answer; she kept on looking at her own hands and he shrugged.

"I'm sorry" he heard a whisper as he turned around heading for the door; he looked back at her but she was already covering herself with the sheets and rolling to the opposite side.

Gray widely smirked; _progress._

* * *

Full moon was another wonder her eyes were seeing for the first time.

The white satellite ruling the dark heaven was shining intently, the snowed roofs of the town gleaming equally bright under its pale light, almost dazzling and lethal to her unused cerulean eyes. She placed her left hand on the glass and found a refreshing pleasure in the outside's cool; her forehead felt it too as she closed her eyes and sharpened her hearing, embracing and nearly tasting the utter silence of the night. She looked down at her bandaged hand, the white gauze wrapped tightly yet gently around her wound. Then she glanced at the tray left untouched on the chair, the food that stubborn guy had made already cold.

Up until that day her entire life had passed by with the tapping sound of the rain as a background, so why was she so suddenly hearing nothing but her own thoughts?

The girl stared at the closed door and as if she could see through it, she pictured the guy sleeping in the green couch of the living room.

Just... what had he done to her?

* * *

Around midday of the following day, Gray headed to his bedroom and stretched his arm to turn the doorknob, but his hand stopped a few centimeters away.

Having to knock on the door of his own bedroom was odd and as he had expected, there was no response from behind the wood. He sighed deeply and carefully stepped inside, not to surprise her even though the knocks had clearly claimed his intention of entering.

The girl was in the same place he had last seen her in, propped up by the pillow on her back, hands resting on her lap over the blankets. Her blue orbs were staring through the window and just like the day before, he found himself looking at her lineaments in silence; the way her eyes were locked in the distant denoted how far from him or even reality she was.

He glanced at the tray and frowned a bit. "You should eat something" he said and his own scold-tone surprised him inwardly. He took the tray from the chair and looked once more at her; she didn't say or do anything.

His frown deepened and Gray left the room.

* * *

"Oe, girl" he called after some time with a harsh voice, sick of seeing her like a statue; the girl looked at him and Gray pointed his thumb to where the bathroom was. "If you don't take a bath soon you are going to stink".

She lowered her view but the sheets over her were deliberately moved to the right and she eventually stood up. As she approached him, Gray saw her falter and added "I'll lend you something for the moment" while grasping her wrist to speed up her walk.

"I suppose you know how to use one" he pointed at the shower and she nodded once. "The towels and the clothes" he said while pointing at them too. "Take your time" he stepped out of the bathroom closing the door behind him.

He sat on the couch, resting his head on his hand, and waited.

* * *

It had been several minutes, more than a half and nearly an entire hour since she had entered there and Gray was growing nervous. The water had run for a long time, the possibility of her drowning herself on purpose becoming more probable. He glanced at the door from time to time with increasing impatience; when he finally stood up inclined to batter down the door, he heard the shower being closed and was able to sigh with relief. What she had been doing was a good question if you asked him.

The door opened after a while, stream coming out of the bathroom and the girl (dressed with a large shirt for her and huge pants too) stood in the frame, blue hair soaking through.

Gray left the couch and approached her, his eyes widening as he took a good look at her. "What had you done?" he asked touching her arms, their usual white-porcelain skin excessively warm and pink, "did you bath with boiling water?" he added with incredulity.

She looked to the floor and muttered "I don't like cold water".

He blinked and decided to close his hanging mouth. "I'm going to town, would you like to come?" he turned around and looked for the keys. Since she didn't talk, he glanced at her and saw her shaking the head, still gazing at the ground. He sighed; _Ur, give me the force _he pleaded to heaven and said "then I'm leaving".

When he closed the front door, the girl looked up at it and whispered _thank you._

* * *

He was heading home with two bags an hour or two later. He was patting his pockets, looking for the keys as he approached the house, when something made him stop on his foot and almost drop what he was carrying.

_What the heck?_

The window beside the entrance door was broken, pieces of glass of different sizes and shapes scattered on the ground.

_Did she broke out through the window once I locked the door or someone..._

Whichever the case, he sprinted and jumped inside through the opening while calling "Oe, girl!"

"GRAAAAYY!"

He froze as soon as he landed and the bags finally hit the floor. _Huh?_

The terrified voice which had yelled was not from the girl being attacked or something of the like.

In fact, she was the one threatening another being, a blue furred one.

"H-happy?" he said looking at the cat flying around the living room, the blue haired girl running behind him with a frying pan.

_Wait, if he's here, that means..._

"NATSU?!" his voice came out high-pitched from the surprise of seeing the pink haired guy unconscious, two meters away from him.

* * *

_"Hey, Ice-brain!" the dragon slayer shouted while knocking, the hinges of the door crying thanks to his inhuman strength._

_"Could he be not at home?" the blue cat wondered over the pink head with a paw under its chin, "or maybe he's asleep?" he added tilting his head to a side._

_ "He must be sleeping" __Natsu crossed his arms thinking and smirked after a while. "Oh, but both, Erza and Lucy said, 'bring him whichever it cost'" he said with playfuly malice in the last part. "Well, I think there's no other way. Happy, ninja mode!" he ordered his companion while looking up at him._

_"Aye sir!" the cat said enthusiastic._

_Natsu stepped in front of the window with a wide toothy smile; Happy spread his magical wings and left his seat. "Karyu no..." his leg was engulfed in fire as his hands met in a ninja gesture, "BREAK-IN!" he shouted jumping and tearing the glass apart, Happy following behind._

_He rolled on the floor and stood up, a wider smile if possible in his face. "I've always wanted to use that move" he commented with unmeasurable happiness._

_The cat covered his mouth with a paw and teasingly say "even if it's nothing special, just a normal kick"._

_Natsu glanced at him pouting. "Shut-up Hap-" the male stopped as both smelled something. _

_"Hey, Happy, doesn't this place stink as-" the pink haired guy begun sniffing the air._

_"A woman?" his blue friend finished for him._

_Natsu nodded. "No mistaking it; this overly sweet scent only a woman has" he said walking across the room still sniffing. "It intensifies near the bedroom"._

_This time Happy was the one to nod while flying over his head. "Nee, Natsu, do you think Gray got a girlfriend?"  
_

_The mage burst into laughs. "What? No way! What girl in her right mind would date a stripper?" he asked amused with the thought. _

_They froze with the sudden appearance of a blue haired girl using boy's clothes. Natsu sniffed a last time and he realized that, without a doubt, that girl was the owner of the scent they had felt._

_But he failed to notice the black frying pan on her hand, until she flung it to his face._

_"NATSU!" the cat cried with horror as the dragon slayer fell to the ground, his paws pressing his cheeks. He looked up from his friend to the girl and saw her looking at the brand-new dent on her weapon. When she looked up at him too, Happy gulped noisily. _

* * *

"GRAAY, HEELP ME!" the cat barely dodged a strike from the girl.

The black haired guy face-palmed himself. _Why do I not know any normal people? _he wondered; Gray parted his hand from his face and stepped closer to those two. "It's okay, they are friends" he said to the girl who stopped as soon as she heard his voice. Happy sighed deeply with relief and sat on the couch.

"Give me that" he stretched his arm and she hesitantly gave him the frying pan; her blue orbs searched for the floor as she awkwardly scratched her arm. Gray looked at the bump in the metal and whistled. "Nice one" he smiled and before he could stop himself, patted her head. "Good job at protecting yourself but don't worry, I know this idiot" he said pointing at the still unconscious Natsu with his head.

She looked up at him surprised from both, his words and his hand; she nodded and went to the bedroom.

Gray saw her walk a bit before looking at the frying pan again. _What a hit to take him down. _He left it over the table and approached Natsu. "Wake up, flame-brain!" A huge mass of ice materialized on his palm and he let it fall on his friend's face.

_Stupid guy; faints from a hit yet comes back to consciousness with another one_ he thought as Natsu covered himself with fire. "Damn you Gray!" he yelled and punched him.

Gray frowned annoyed and punched him too. "Damn me? Who's the one who broke in my house?!"

"Erza and Lucy approved it!" he said slamming his fore-head with Gray's. "And just who the hell is that girl?!"

"None of your business! he answered pushing with his fore-head too. "Erza and Lucy what? I'm sure they didn't!"

"They send us to drag you to Fairy tail" the blue cat butted in from the couch, raising a paw like asking for the word. "It's been a long a time since we last took a mission".

Gray tsked while parting from Natsu. "I don't show up for three days and you are already here" he said with annoyance.

"Well, we are Fairy tail's strongest team, aren't we?" the pink haired guy finally smirked.

The ice mage sighed and smiled to. "Yeah, I guess so".

Natsu sat on the couch beside Happy and Gray sat on the one in front of their's. "So, who's she?" the cat asked.

The black haired guy glanced at the bedroom's door. "I met her during the last storm" he explained and looked back at them. "She was walking in the street when I bumped into her".

Both of his friends folded their arms over their chest. "And you offered her to live with you?" Natsu asked tilting their heads to the side.

"No, I didn't" he answered. "I told her to stay here for a while"

"And she had been here even after the temporal had stopped?" Happy said and Gray nodded.

Natsu chuckled a bit. "So the ice-freak made a new friend, huh?" he said looking at the cat who nodded in agreement.

"What?! No, she's a stranger" he swiftly said. "I don't even know her name".

Four eyebrows raised. "You don't know her name and she had been living with you?".

Gray scratched the back of his neck and rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't call it living with her; I barely see her, she's always in the room" he shrugged. "And since I met her, I only heard her voice once saying thanks".

Natsu and Happy tilted their heads to the other side. "Wow, she's a weirdo like Lucy" the first one said and the latter added "I think she's worst than her".

"Anyway; I will go to the police station or something so she can leave soon" Gray begun, "don't tell about her to anyone, I'll be to the guild by tomorrow".

The other two nodded. "Okay, but what do I tell the girls?" the pink haired one asked.

"Tell them I'm just a lazy ass, tomorrow we'll go on a mission" he said standing up.

Natsu left the couch and Happy flew to his head. "Okay, bye then and good luck with the weirdo" he said jumping through the window.

"Natsu" Gray called him and he looked back at him. "Your part of the next reward is mine" he said and pointed to the opening.

* * *

Gray was able to sigh with authentic relief once his friends were gone.

He had lied to them but didn't feel bad from that, after all, being the reserved person he was, saying them the truth was not his job. That girl's suicide attempts were her and only her business.

Now what was he supposed to do with her? He had to go back to the guild but couldn't leave her alone. But in first place, why was he still letting her stay?

He grasped a small paper bag and knocked on the bedroom's door. He waited a little before stepping in.

She was not inside the bed but sitting in the edge. As usual and as he was used to see her, she was looking out through the window into the last moments of that day's sunset.

"Caramade frank?" he offered taking one out of the bag in his hands. She looked at him and then to the food, staring at it with weirdness.

"Hadn't you have one before?" he asked looking at her curious eyes; she shook her head. "Take it, is good" he said stretching it to her; the girl took it with carefulness but didn't know what to do.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Like this" he said and she looked at him eating it; then she looked back at her own sweet and imitated the man beside her. It took him a few seconds to burst into laughs. "You are way too sticky" he commented glancing at her caramel-covered fingers. "Do you like it?"

She nodded once and muttered "delicious".

They stayed in silence while eating, Gray munching like a guy does and the girl struggling with the never-ending caramel that came out from the pastry.

_She hasn't eaten for the past days, maybe I should have given her something more healthy instead of a sweet _he thought while looking at the sun spreading its red and orange rays of light in the already dark heaven when she spoke in her low voice "I'm not a stranger just to you".

Gray glanced at her but she was staring at the half-eated caramade frank and she seemed to be talking to herself instead to him. "I'm not from here" she explained and he realised she must had heard the conversation with Natsu and Happy. "I came to a foreign town which I don't even know its name to put an end to my life" she went on, rolling the food between her hands and Gray's eyes widened when she tried to make a faint smile with irony. "But a stubborn guy didn't let my sole wish come true".

Gray was at complete loss at to what to say; she was practically asking him why he had meddle in her attempts but he didn't know either, so he stayed quiet and scratched the back of his neck as he always do whenever he was between the sword and the wall. The girl looked at the silent guy with the corner of her eyes and then looked back at her hands. "Thank you for not telling your friends".

He blinked with surprise and nodded. "Uhm, sure". He waited to see if she added something but when they fell in silence again he broke it. "So, you are going back to somewhere?".

She shook her head slightly. "I don't have a place to go back to" her lips curved up in a melancholy and weak smile.

Gray stopped his scratching or else he was going to rip apart his skin and took her eyes off from her; what was he suppose to do? What could he possibly say to her? She was finally talking but now he was the one not doing it. A few familiar faces popped in his mind; _what'd they do?_ he wondered staring at the finally sunken sun in the horizon.

Then he knew it, the answer to his inward thoughts. He looked at her smiling for he was sure that was the right thing to do. "Why don't you come to Fairy tail?"

Her eyes widened and swiftly looked up at him. "W-what?" she said still not believing her ears.

He nodded. "My guild, the noisiest one of Fiore and the greatest threaten to this town, which by the way, it's called Magnolia".

The blue haired girl blinked several times before her eyes returned to their normal size. "But I'm not a mage" she muttered. Gray shrugged and his smile didn't faint a bit.

"You'll feel welcome, I can assure you that".

She looked for the comfort of the floor and he assumed she was pondering about it. "I..." she begun trying to find the words "I'm not good at talking with people" she confessed and Gray laughed inwardly for he had noticed that a long time ago.

"Don't worry, you will get used to being around idiots like the ones you hit before" he out stretched a hand to her. "I'm Gray Fullbuster".

The girl looked first at his hand and then to his face, in which she saw a wide smirk; she looked down to his hand again and stretched her own to grasp his. "I'm Lia" she hesitantly said and he nodded.

_Finally her name_ he thought while glancing at his caramel covered fingers after shaking hands.

* * *

.

.

.

**Oh my god! She's lying to him!**

**Wtf Juvia?!**

Last notes:

1. So just in case is not clear (I'm sure that's the case) they fell for each other without realizing it. **Yes, in my fic they fell in love in the first chapter.**

2. The fic is called '_Feeling every sunset_' because of this scene and I think the snow is a good methapor for them like 'Gray froze her rain'

3. I don't know if you like it but please do tell me; I can always leave it as a one-shot in which Gray saves her xd

4. Boring yet needed; they can't become friends in a day so here is why this long and boring chapter exists. But I had great fun writing Natsu's idiocy.

Brief summary:

Gray tries to be nice yet Juvia is really hard to deal with. She eventually talks but that takes a few days.

Oh and Natsu breaks in Gray's house and she greets him with a hit of a frying pan :D

Gray invites her to Fairy Tail and she lies to him saying she's not a mage and her name is Lia.

That's all for now

**Yumeko nee **


	3. Chapter 2

Hello there! Chapter 2 here!

Thanks for your support mina! You are so awesome! I wouldn't be going on with this if it weren't for you xd

Probably another boring yet needed update but please do read it!

I need your help at the end so make sure to at least read the final note please!

. . .

**TwizzleBaby945: **I'm truly happy thanks to you! You took the time to speak your mind about this and I'm so thankful for that! I just hope to keep this of your like and would love you to help me with something mentioned at the end of the chapter!

**jwagner778:** Keep on reading please ~

**EnvyUchiha:** I'm glad you like this! :3

**LeprechaunGreen:** Hahaha warren will take his part don't worry (? Thanks for reading!

**Yukari Hiwada:** Aww, your name is so cute! I love it, that's why I called her Lia xd Thanks for your words, they made me so happy :)

**Medaka-chan:** Como te quiero xD Me encanta tu nueva historia por cierto :3

**BlackFish29: **Hahaha I'm truly happy you found it funny! I was afraid of the readers thinking it was too silly xd thank you!

**IndigoHailstorm:** Aww thank you so much! I'm so happy you liked that scene xd

**pearlsnow8: **No, I'M the one who loves you! Or at least the one who loves the other the most (? You made me so happy :3

* * *

. . .

Chapter 2

. . .

"So, I'm not a great chef but at least I know how to cook some things in order to survive" he commented as he stepped into the kitchen and the girl behind him stopped in the door's frame. "Today's menu: rice and sautéed vegetables" he added while taking a pot out.

Lia watched him moving through the room, looking for everything needed. He washed the rice and different vegetables before leaving the first in the pot and the latter over a chopping board. As the white grains were being cooked in the water, Gray stretched a hand to the knife set; the girl stared at the same knife she grasped a few days ago between his hands.

"Stubborn-san" the blue haired girl hesitantly called.

He raised an eyebrow. _Stubborn? "_What?" he said ignoring the odd nick name.

Her eyes stared at the white tiles of the kitchen's floor. "You are being too kind with me" she mumbled.

Gray froze and turned to look at her; after noticing his movement, she looked up at him too. "Why?" she simply asked with confusion all over her face.

He blinked two times thinking. "Don't know" he finally shrugged and resumed the chopping; Lia was gazing at the floor again when he added "maybe it's because many people had been really kind with me, so now is my turn".

As he thought about Ur and master Makarov at first, and then in his other friends too, Gray poured oil into a skillet before dropping the vegetables into it. He glanced at the silent girl who was still concentrated on the floor; sighing, he looked back at the task at hand. "Would you mind setting the table? Glasses and plates are on that cupboard" he pointed at the piece of furniture.

Surprised of being asked to help, she walked in or more precisely stumbled in the kitchen and approached the said cupboard. She opened its doors and took out two plates and two glasses; after piling them up, she headed to the living room to place them over the table. When she came back, Lia asked for the forks and after being told where they were, she left the kitchen again.

"So what are you going to tell them?" he asked once she was in the frame.

"I'm not quite sure of this" her low voice confessed.

Gray frowned a bit. "If you are not going to Fairy tail, what's your plan?"

"I didn't need a plan a few days back" she sincerely said.

Gray was thankful for being mixing the rice with the vegetables since the awkwardness was almost palpable "...right, but you need one now".

_Silence, we meet again _he thought as the only sounds in the room were those coming from his actions. Gray was not exactly a talkative person, his friends were noisy enough so he needn't had to be, but with a girl like Lia he felt the need to fill that silence. "Where are you from?" he asked casually while covering the serving dish containing their dinner.

"Oleander Island" she murmured as she moved to a side to let him pass.

Placing the serving dish on the table, Gray pictured in his mind a map of Fiore kingdom. "That's on the north, right?" he guessed as he motioned her to take a sit. "You came to a far town as well as foreign" he commented after she had sat in front of him. When the girl didn't blink while staring at her empty plate, Gray cursed himself for dragging out a troublesome matter again; she had made clear that she had no intention of talking about her in the slightest. "I'm from the north too" he added quickly before thinking too much.

The girl looked up at him. "R-really? From where?"

He sighed with relief but regretted saying that. "It doesn't matter" he answered shaking his head, after all his native town was gone a long time ago.

Lia looked at him with curiosity but didn't push the subject since she herself was not willing to talk about her own.

"Should we start?" he said with a crocked smile and the girl quietly nodded; Gray was stretching a hand to the serving dish when they heard something.

"_What the heck_?" a voice coming from the outside said, probably referring to the mass of ice patching the window opening.

Their eyes widened and looked at each other; "quick, go to the room" he ordered while standing up and the girl instantly did the same. The bedroom's door was closed at the same time a knock on the front door was heard.

The raven haired man breathed deeply before opening the door. "Lucy?" was the only thing he could say when a blond girl appeared behind the wood.

"Hi there" she cheerfully said while slipping into the living room. "I came to check up on you, since you haven't been at the guild lately".

_If you just came to check up on me, why are you getting yourself comfortable? _he inwardly groaned as she sat on his couch. "I'm fine, I just didn't feel like going on a mission" he shrugged.

"I see" she simply said smiling while glancing at her wrist watch. "Oh my, it's already a quarter to nine?!" she exclaimed with surprise.

"Yeah, it's late" Gray nodded happily for finding an excuse to get her out of there. "I will walk you home so you don't go on your own".

"Actually.." she begun as she brought her hands together and bowed a little. "Would you mind if I have dinner with you? I don't want to cook today!"

_Crap. _He clenched his fists. "Uhm..."

She blinked with puppy eyes. "Is it too bothersome?"

He looked away from those caramel eyes while scratching his head. "W-well" he begun without knowing what to say.

"I thought you wouldn't mind since the table is set for two" she added pointing behind her.

Gray's eyes widened while glancing at the betrayal table and the blond burst into laughs. "I know she's here Gray, so don't bother hiding her" her friend said with a sharp smile.

He looked at her and sighed. "The flame idiot already told you". She nodded and he sighed again. "Damn, he can't even shut up for a day"

Lucy giggled. "He said you had diarrhea so I guessed he was lying: after pushing him for a while, he told me everything"

"You know him truly well" he commented while smiling before realization hit him. "WHAT? HE SAID WHAT?!"

The blond giggled once more thanks to his late reaction. "Yeah, he said what you heard"

_I'm going to kill him _Gray slapped his right hand on his face as Lucy stood up. "Well, where's she?" Gray pointed at the bedroom with his left hand since the other was still on his face; the girl approached the room.

"Wait, Lucy" she turned to look at his serious face. "She's-" how could he describe Lia? "-truly shy"

The blond was surprised by his words but nodded with a smile before opening the door without a second thought.

No lights were on but the dim moonlight let her see a girl seating on the bed. She was hugging the pillow and looking at her rather scared.

"Hello!" Lucy smiled and stepped in. "Can I take a seat?" she asked the blue haired girl who hesitantly nodded. The blond hoped in the bed and look at the other; she asked her name but didn't get an answer, and instead of talking the other girl folded her legs and looked away from her. Lucy blinked and tilted her head a little; Gray was not exaggerating about her shyness. "Oh, I'm sorry, I should go first" the blond giggled and stretched a hand to her. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia"

The blue haired girl looked up at her and glanced to the hand before her; her right arm slowly left the white pillow. "Lia" she muttered finally taking her hand.

"Nice to meet you" Lucy happily nodded and before the other girl could blink, she was already dragging her out of the bed. Stumbling behind her, Lia stepped into the living room with Lucy still holding her hand. "We are ready to eat" the blond said raising her fist in the air.

Gray was seating in the table with his chin resting on his hand. "I knew you would said that, so I added another person" he pointed at the third plate on the wood. Lucy chuckled and sat beside him.

"Come on Lia, let's see how bad the stripper cooks!"

"Hey!" Gray moaned annoyed and the blond giggled and added "just kidding, I know you cook better than Natsu"

The guy frowned while serving the food on a plate. "Anyone cooks better than him"

As those two talked about the pink haired guy she had previously left unconscious, Lia stared at them in silence. Gray was truly laughing, something she had never seen before, and the girl beside him had a bright smile; they were obviously good friends and as she listened to their laughs, Lia wondered if she would be able to smile like that one day.

"Oe, Lia, sit down already" the guy's words took her out of her thoughts; she stepped closer to the table doing as he said. "And eat" Gray rolled his eyes since the girl was just staring at the food in front of her. She glanced at him and nodded before taking the fork.

Lucy looked at Gray sighing; were they always like that? The girl looking at everything and Gray asking her to do something? "So Lia, how old are you?" the blond tried to make her speak.

"Seventeen" the other girl mumbled before eating.

"Really?" Lucy said and the blue haired girl nodded once. "Wow we are the same age".

Lia did not add anything and just stared at her plate; Gray and Lucy looked at each other. "And where are you from?" the blond looked back at the other girl.

"She's from the north" Gray answered instead of the other girl; Lucy's frown glanced at him for interrupting and he simply shrugged.

"Oh and you came on a vacation here? Do you like Magnolia town?" Lia faintly nodded.

Lucy looked at her with weirdness. "I just realized it but, aren't those Gray's clothes?" she asked looking at the guy

Surprisingly Lia was the one who answered. "I traveled with one suitcase but lost it" and after a few seconds she added "I-I'm truly dumb"

"Oh, don't worry, it happens to anyone" Lucy giggled and as she begun telling a story in which she herself lost one, Gray looked at Lia. "Hod did you lose it?" the blond said after a while.

Lia looked back at her plate. "During the temporal"

"Oh, now I see" Lucy said while looking at Gray. "And you met her during the storm?"

The guy nodded. "After she told me she had lost her trunk, I offered her to stay here" he shrugged while gulping.

"And why didn't you take her to the guild with you? We would have helped right away!" Lucy scolded him a little annoyed.

Gray rolled his eyes. "We are going tomorrow okay? Besides, she didn't feel like going up until today"

Lucy smiled and looked back at Lia. "Would you like to come to my house so I can lend you something pretty?"

The other girl looked up at her with surprise while shaking her head. "I-I can't-"

"Actually, that'd be great" the guy interrupted the stuttering girl. "We can go after we are done with dinner".

Lucy clapped her hands with joy and Lia blinked with nervousness. "B-but-"

She was cut off by Lucy's hand. "Enough! We are going no matter what!"

The other girl looked down at her plate defeated.

* * *

"I'm sure we'll find something for you!" the blond cheerfully said as they stepped into her house. Gray was truly thankful for Lucy's nature, always willing to help. He glanced at Lia who was taking off the warm clothes he had lent her and which were far too large for her.

Lucy grasped Lia's wrist and dragged her into her room. From the frame, Lucy said "stay here while she changes" to him before closing the door. He sighed and went to sat on the couch, ready for a brief nap since being girls and especially Lucy, they were going to take a while.

* * *

"Sit here" Lucy said to the girl as she happily went to her wardrobe.

Lia sat on the pink blanket and caressed its softness. She looked amazed through the lovely room, so different from the plain one she had recently been at, and then she stared at the large bookcase with curiosity.

"Do you like reading?" she heard the other girl's question and nodded. "Look and pick whichever you like" the blond offered.

Leaving the bed, she walked and stopped in front of the shelves. One book caught her attention; she stretched a hand and took it out.

"Fairy tales" the blond read in her shoulder and Lia jumped in surprise for she hadn't noticed her. "So, that's what you like?" Lia shook her head after recovering from the surprise and Lucy frowned confused. "Then why did you pick it?"

"I had never read them" the other girl murmured staring at the cover with many illustrations of the different tales.

They fell in silence. After a few seconds, Lucy smiled and said "then you must take it". Lia looked up at her. "Every girl has the right to dream with her charming prince ~" she winked before going back to the wardrobe.

Lia looked down at the book between her hands again. _Charming prince?_

"So," the blond begun as she took out a piece of clothing and left it on the bed with the growing pile of clothes "any preferences? Something you don't like?"

The blue haired girl glanced at the pink blanket covered with clothes. "I-I don't know"

Lucy turned to look at her and frowned; "you are the one who's going to wear whichever you chose, so who else knows?"

Lia gulped and left the book over the bed. "I-I think I like dresses"

The smile was back on Lucy's countenance. "Good" she nodded and looked back at her wardrobe. "I will lend you a pair of jeans too, since it's still winter".

Lia nodded even though Lucy was not seeing her. She heard the blond chanting and after a while she called her. "Lucy-san?"

The girl looked away from the furniture to her and smiled, happy after hearing her saying her name. "Yes?"

Lia looked away from her since her smile was too kind. "W-With just a change is-"

"Stop it!" the blond cut her off. "Instead of saying unnecessary things, take those and change!" she ordered pointing at the piled up clothes.

The other girl blushed and Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What? You find it too embarrassment?" she asked and giggled when Lia nodded. "Don't worry" she said approaching her, "we are both girls!" she finished taking Gray's shirt hems and pulling them up; Lia instantly squeaked.

* * *

"Oe, Gray" Lucy called him. "We're ready"

The guy groaned while straightening up; he blinked a few times. "Finally" he mumbled annoyed and the girl punched him in the top of his head. "Ouch" he said rubbing the impacted area while looking at her.

Lucy smirked. "So what do you think?" she pointed at her side and Gray looked at Lia.

The blue haired girl was wearing a pair of jeans with brown high boots, a coat of the same shade of blue as the hat she was wearing over her ocean like hair. She was carrying a small suitcase in which he supposed were the clothes Lucy had lent her. "You look good" he smiled at her and she blushed while looking at the floor.

"Thank god she's the same size as me" Lucy sighed and stretching a bag to him said "here are your clothes"

Gray took it and stood up. "Then we are going" he said and headed to the door; the girls did the same. "We'll see you tomorrow at the guild, Lucy" the blond opened the door and the other two stepped outside. "Thanks for everything" Gray smiled and Lia frantically bowed before walking away.

"Gray!" Lucy called after a while; the guy turned around and groaned after seeing her motioning hand.

"What?" he said once in front of her.

"Take good care of her" the blond had a sad smile. "She's been through a lot".

Gray raised an eyebrow; he knew that Lucy was an easy-going person in which you trust from the first time you met her, but he didn't expect Lia to do the same so quickly. "Did she tell you something?"

Lucy shook her head and glanced at the blue haired girl a few meters away. "No, but her eyes did"

* * *

Gray frowned while looking at the stars. _I already knew that_.

He glanced down at the girl walking beside him. Lia was staring at her feet as they walked through the snowed street and the fact that she didn't have the usual absent-minded look in her face made him watch her faint frown with puzzlement. "Something's wrong?"

"Lucy-san..." she mumbled still troubled with her thoughts.

Gray raised an eyebrow waiting for her to go on, and as she didn't add anything, he smirked. "She's a nice person, isn't she?"

The girl nodded and for his surprise, she seemed sad. "I-" she tried but trailed off.

He folded his arms behind his head. "You what?"

"I didn't thank her properly" whispered the girl tightening the grasp on the suitcase.

Gray blinked bewildered by her worries and chuckled a bit; Lia looked up at him confused by his response. "Don't worry, you can thank her tomorrow" he explained with a wide smile and the girl nodded again before looking back at her feet. He looked up to the starry sky still smiling; maybe her bashfulness was starting to loose a little.

They strolled down the white extension for a long while before the girl spoke again. "Are all fairy tail members so kind?"

"Hmm, yes, they surely are". She looked up at him and his confident lineaments; _he always smiles like that when this guild is mentioned._ Lia stared at her feet again.

When he noticed she was still pondering about something, Gray rolled his eyes. "What now?" The girl glanced at him and back to the floor, hesitating. "You should look at people when they are talking to you" he sighed fairly annoyed and Lia muttered the usual sorry before looking up at him.

"I'm... scared"

Gray stopped on his track with widened eyes. "Huh?"

Lia froze too and tried to look to the floor, but remembering his previous words she quickly locked her eyes in his surprised ones. "I'm scared of... Fairy tail" she repeated.

The raven haired guy frowned confused, something he was doing a lot thanks to that girl lately. "Why?"

She couldn't stand eye contact anymore. "I-I..." she begun glancing at her hands. "I-If they..." she changed her words; "I wouldn't know-"

Gray sighed when she fell on silence. "I would like you to go on without me saying you to do so" he commented scratching his head.

She clutched her lips in a thin line while glancing at his onyx eyes and after finding some confidence in those orbs, she breathed deeply and spoke. "If they were good to me, just as Lucy-san or Stubborn-san" she looked at the floor when his eyes were widening again, "I wouldn't know what to do, I-"

She was cut off by something cold hitting her on the face; Lia stumbled back thanks to the impact as Gray's laughs echoed in the silence of the night.

"S-stubborn-san?" she asked rubbing her face and looking at the guy who was already making another snowball.

Gray straightened up with the white ball on his right hand. "Sorry, I can't stand you when you act like that" he shrugged and Lia's jaw dropped by this statement; Gray chuckled. "So insecure when there's nothing to worry about".

"B-but" she tried and some snow entered her mouth that time. As it turned into water and she rubbed her face again, Gray picked another one.

"There are no buts; when the time comes, you will know what to do or say" he smirked. "It's a natural thing, stop thinking so much about it".

"But-" the third impact made her fell on her butt and Lia squeaked as she landed.

"I said: no buts"

The girl frowned and when she started grabbing some snow, Gray throw the fourth ball and hit her forehead. "Too slow" he chuckled.

"S-so unfair" she muttered pressing her hand over her bangs.

The guy still laughing walked to the suitcase which had touched the ground from the first impact. He bent to grasp it and turned to look at the girl. "I'm sorry" he said stepping closer to her. "Here" he said while stretching his free hand to help her up, before a white ball smacked him on the face.

As he blinked surprised by the sudden attack, Lia giggled covering her mouth. "Too slow" she imitated him.

Gray throw the suitcase to the floor again while smirking with malice. "Huh? Now we feel like acting brave?" he said and Lia stood up still chuckling. "Hey, come here!" he called when the bluenette sprinted away from him.

* * *

"Stubborn-san?"

"Hmm?"

"You are an ice mage, right?"

Gray looked down at the girl walking beside him who was staring at the same hand he had frozen some nights before. "Yeah"

Her blue eyes looked up to his. "Are all Fairy tail's members mages?"

He nodded and the nervous look in her eyes made him curious. "Have you ever seen a mage before?"

"Eh?" she said surprised by the question; she frantically shook her head. "No..." she answered looking at her hands.

Gray smiled. "Well, you're seeing many mages in just a few seconds for that is Fairy tail" he said pointing at the end of the street.

Lia's eyes widened while scanning the building just before them and she didn't even notice when she stopped a few meters away from it. "Fairy tail" she read from the large sign in the top of the guild and her eyes widened even more when she recognized the draw stamped on Gray's chest. Glancing at him and pointing at the sign she said "that's your tattoo!" as if she had discovered the greatest thing in Earthland.

"Huh? Ah, yes" he chuckled. "That's the guild mark"

The girl looked back at the building but suddenly looked rather worried. Shouts, loud laughs and many noises were coming from the inside and making her nervous.

"Ready?" His simple word made her look up at him, and his lips curled up into his usual smile gave her some courage; she gulped and nodded.

They had stepped forward just one meter when something came flying out and through one of the windows. Lia squeaked and went behind Gray as something landed practically beside them.

"Argh, damn Erza" a pink haired guy moaned while sitting on the ground and scratching the back of his head. "Damn her and her monstrous strength"

Lia blinked with surprise and before she could realise Gray was no longer covering her, Natsu was hit on the top of his head. "OUCH!" he complaint looking up at a furious black-haired guy. "Huh? What was that for, stripper?" he said while standing up and smashing his forehead with Gray's.

"Why did you tell them I had diarrhea?!" the other guy shouted completely mad and punched him.

"You told me to make up something!" Natsu kicked him in the stomach.

"With all the excuses you could have said, you chose that one?!" Gray kicked him in a leg and made him fell on the ground again.

"Yeah, that's-" the fire mage begun but trailed off when his eyes catched the glimpse of another person. "WHAT?!" he yelled while pointing at the blue haired girl. "What's she doing her, ice-brain?"

"Jeez, stop being so noisy" Gray said scratching his head. "She's visiting the guild"

"Huh? I thought you said you were taking her to the police, not to Fairy tail!" the pink haired guy patted his pants after standing up.

Gray glanced at Lia who was clutching the hem of her blue dress. "Let's go" he said while motioning with his head.

The girl nodded and rushed to his side, but then remembered something. She approached the other male and stood before him. "I-I'm truly sorry for-" she bent as the phrase ended up incomplete and Natsu raised his eyebrows surprised.

When Lia straightened up, the toothy smile on his face stunned her. Natsu laughed while shaking off the matter with his hand. "Don't worry, some girls hit me even harder and don't even feel sorry about it". He stretched a hand to her "Natsu Dragneel"

The girl looked down at the offered hand and up to the owner_._ She timidly out stretched her own too. "L-Lia, nice to meet you"

He showed her his sharp teeth again. "Same here and welcome to our guild"

Gray sighed with pleasure and folded his arms. He had definitely done the right thing.

* * *

**Well, here's the thing: since she's meeting fairy tail for the first time, I would like and truly hope you to help me think about how the "main members" (you know, Cana, Mirajane, Elfman, Levy, the master, bla bla bla) would react or say to this.**

**So please, remember: the more you help, the faster chapter 3 will be up xd PM me or write your thoughts in a review please! **

**As always, thanks for reading!**

Yumeko nee


End file.
